To Keep Hidden
by Thaliarya
Summary: "The grandeur of the Olympian throne room is something of Magnificence. It is something that nothing of this day and age could ever hope to have a slither of beauty to. As much of the beauty that this room had it could not disguise the nervousness in the room. For tomorrow until Midnight passes..."
1. The Panic and The Assault

**Chapter 1 The Panic and the Assault**

* * *

The grandeur of the Olympian throne room is something of Magnificence. It is something that nothing of this day and age could ever hope to have a slither of beauty to. As much of the beauty that this room had it could not disguise the nervousness in the room. For tomorrow until Midnight passes the Gods would be at their weakest.

It is an occurs that only happens once in a millennium and has been keep a secret from the very first. The Gods will do as they always do at this time, blend with the mortals but little did they know that this time, a whole new world world arise from the hidden shadows.

For that day a child was conceived though this would be no ordinary demigod for it would be half god and half wizard.

*TIMESKIP*

* * *

_Unknown's POV_

I stormed up to Hecate she was going to answer for this? How? How may i ask could she forget to mention she as been harboring a world full of people that she has blessed? Once she know's what it has done to me she should be ashamed!

I yell at her i scream to her about how dangerous it is to give people that much power! especially after what has happened. Of course i didn't stop to think who else might be in the area so naturally some other gods came to see the commotion.

_9 months later..._

In a small carpeted room lay a basket full of blankets and a baby, the blanket wrapped around it had the name Ariel Caroline Ioannou. However this baby was not alone, in this small room crowed Hecate, Apollo, Hades, Artemis, Athena and Poseidon. After many talks in the previous nine months they have all decided what to do with the child to keep it safe from monsters and away from Zeus for long enough so it can prove her worthy to live and serve the gods instead of getting blasted to death because of a power that she had no control of attaining.

each god came forward and blessed this child giving a little bit of their talent to her before Zapping her away to live with a wizarding family. with one final glance at each other they left the room.

* * *

_Molly Weasley's POV_

I got up to Ron crying, guess it time for his bottle... again... and quickly pick him up and take him downstairs, with a small flick of my wand the bottles in my hand and straight into Ron's mouth. As usually i head towards the back to to do my loop of the house. Opening the door i move to take a step forward, but my foot tapes something:

a basket, holding a baby girl...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**i have a whole monsterous plan for this! and plan to update as much as possible! YAY**

**please review any comments welcome**

**Until next time**

**xx Thaliarya.**


	2. The Growing Years

_Opening the door i move to take a step forward, but my foot tapes something:_

_a basket, holding a baby girl..._

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Growing Years**

* * *

From the time that she was little Ariel (or Ari as she persisted to be called) knew she was different, for starters she looked nothing like her family her chocolate brown hair and tanned skin deeply contrasted with their blazing red and hair freckled skin. It was soon evident that she would never sit still ever. Always running and playing in the garden, creating things and trying to even get on a broom. She never could get up in the air, that was her fear, more then a few feet in the air and she would start shaking. Afraid of heights.

Her reading was always hard, it took her so long but not many would believe her when she said the words floated off her page. Eventually they found a spell to that made the world make sense "μεταφράζω" though the way the spell was found was strange even by wizarding standards. It came to Ari in a dream. One of the first dreams of the sort. when she had told her mum about this specific dream they fought nothing of it but when they were attempting to read here faviourte book and she pointed at the page saying "μεταφράζω"and the words changed. Suddenly she was reading fluiently, quickly translating the greek to english her mum kind of freaked out. Well a lot.

The rest of her family slowly got used to the spell but after that she never told them of her dreams agian, or tried what they taught her anywhere were they could find here practicing it cause from what she learned it was defiantly not normal wizard stuff. "shadow traveling, controlling water, improving bow, arrow and weapon skills, raising the dead, talking to animals, healing techniques, music creation, studying Greek and magic as they effect each other and overall strengthening her mind".

So naturally she was becoming very powerful and bits of that were coming through. By that time that her Hogwarts acceptance letter came through she knew a lot more than her family could ever thought she would. Hogwarts would be her first taste of the larger wizarding community.

* * *

**Bridging chapter (urgh) necessary but so weird to write**

**anyway please review it helps a lot!**

**Until next time**

**xx Thaliarya**


	3. The Entrance to Hogwarts

_Previously..._

_By that time that her Hogwarts acceptance letter came through she knew a lot more than her family could ever thought she would. Hogwarts would be her first taste of the larger wizarding community._

* * *

**Chapter 3** **The Entrance to Hogwarts**

* * *

Ari's P.O.V

The most interesting thing about my trip to Diagon Alley (to actually get school stuff for me! YAY) was getting my wand. After what seem like an completely destroyed shop a wand choose me.

it was 10 3/4 inch of Banyan with a Drachma (everyone was surprised at that) core, unyielding.

it has been the object of my concentration since i sat down next to my brother (Ron) on the train. I badly wanted to feel how it would work in my hands. i kind of remember Fred and George coming in and talk to harry who was the person across from us.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out... sensless brother.

Harry nodded.

"Oh - well, i thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." said Ron "This is Ari, my adopted sister"

i give a slight wave and pull out the book that i have been reading: Magician (I wanted to see a muggle perception)

"She hasn't been very talkative lately so don't mind her" he states "And have you really got - you know..." there goes Ron babbling agian...

before i know it, a girl named Hermione was introducing herself to us to which i casually replied "Ari Weasley" (i got given the family last name and kept my real last name Ioannou as a second middle name) and then explain why i looked different from my brother. After that I left to get changed into my robes as i was already distracted. i got back as the train was pulling up towards the station.

"Come on boys its time to get going" i say getting excited about seeing Hogwarts.

"Says you who JUST got back from getting changed" Ron exclaims irritably

"I was looking around, Anyways i timed it perfectly!". with that i'm off the train and towards a half giant calling 'firs' years! firs' years over here.' got into a boat and started sailing towards the magnificent building in front of us.

* * *

We have been waiting outside of the doors for a long time which isn't a good thing if your ADHD now you're probably wondering how i was able to sit and read a book for so long. Well i find that its a lot easier once i have translated the words and i have something to fiddle with. but standing here waiting is torture i swear i probably looks like i need to pee...

oooh Ghosts interesting

"move along now" snapped professor McGonagall "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin. Now form a line, and follow me"

And when they say 'Great Hall' they really mean great hall, It was amazing. i was so enchanted by the floating candles and the enchanted roof that that i didn't hear a thing until my name was called

"Weasley, Ariel"

i walk up to the stool and take my place

"Another Weasley?" says the sorting hat "Ah i see not a real Weasley. hmm... where to put you where to put you... i haven't had to sort a demigod in a long time"

"a demigod? what's a demigod? Is that why i can speak Ancient Greek?" i whisper

"i can't tell you" i was about to complain but the hat beat me to it "him you have that intelligence for Ravenclaw but seeing you parentage and what you will probably have to face in the future better be" the next part the sorting hat shouted out to the rest of the hall "GRYFFINDOR"

the hat was taken off me and i went and sat down next to Hermione and Harry to wait for my brother.

* * *

**This is what my chapter has been for the past couple of days:**

**INSERT CHAPTER HERE**

**LOL and well then there's the homework... let's just say they love to hit you with it at the beginning of the year.**

**Please Review!**

**all you have to do is fill out that little box below this (you know the one)  
you don't even have to change the page :O  
and i will put you pen-name or anonymous name on my next chapter :P**

**Thanks to:**

**a guest who reviewed chap 1**

**Maximum Immortality.**

**xx Thaliarya**


End file.
